Mannequin Syndrome
by Black Cat - Kuro Neko
Summary: Mikan has a new Alice which is forth type. AAO got about it and HSP, Mikan's uncle, decides to send Mikan away from Gakuen Alice. He chooses Kyoto city and Jinbou Middle School, where studies Sana Kurata, a TV star. Mikan isn't alone, MDS sent her partner Kuro Neko, which has another mission from Persona: protect Mikan Sakura
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I don't know if Mannequin Syndrome exist or not, but I always wanted to write something about sickness. Do you have read manga Kodomo no omocha? Then you have to know that Sana is sick spiritually so I decided to write something like her sickness and I named that Mannequin Syndrome a.k.a Doll Effect. That's the name of my story too and I'll explain what does it means

BTW, I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodomo no omocha

1. Forget everything and everyone

2. Ignores the one who reminds her someone who hurt her

3. Isn't pay attention to the rumors about her

4. Learned being cold

5. Learned control her emotions

6. Keeps emotionless face

7. is rude and cold-hearted

8. Is cold-blooded

9. Is strange and hides everything about her

10. Doesn't open with someone

11. Acts like she don't care about world exist

12. If someone remarks that she changed, acts like she doesn't understand what is he/she talking about

13. Ignores the one who dares to talk to her

14. Is alone

15. Learned frowning

16. Makes sure everyone is afraid of her, of her actions

17. Teaches lesson to everyone which dares to underestimate her

18. If someone asks her something, no matter she knows an answer or not, she replies with 'HN' or 'WHATEVER'

19. Keeps distance with everyone including family, classmates, teachers, nighbours

20. Stopped smiling and laughing


	2. Azumi Yuka

"Naaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuumeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone in Gakuen Alice knew who's voice was that. That was belonged to a little, happy, funny, always-on-a-good-mood, childish, happy-go-lucky girl Mikan Sakura. How everyone know her? That question has a very simple answer. She was so popular and famous coz she was Hyuuga Natsume's partner. I bet there will be a next question too. Who's that Hyuuga Natsume? I'm pretty sure if he hears I'm talking about him, I would be died now, but I'm an author, right? I can do and say whatever I want in my story and I'm not afraid of Hyuuga, or am I?! Hyuuga Natsume: 15 years old, member of Dangerous Ability Class. Known as DA class homeroom teacher Perosona's favorite and infamous Kuro Neko

"Naaatsuuuumeeeee!" Mikan yelled his name but he'd no reaction about it. He ignored her, put manga on his face and closed eyes. That made Mikan more angry and she shouted

"Don't ignore me jerk! I just greeted you and I'm not worth tp been greeted back too?! no word came out from Hyuuga's mouth, neither a famous 'hn'. Mikan suddenly kicked the desk with her handful and walked away

"That jerk! I was on a very very great mood and he with his annoy face made me angry! Grr! I hate him! Did you hear?! she turned to him before leave the class "I hate you, Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Like I care, Polka Dots" Natume condescended reply

"Aaah! You perverted idiot!"

"Whatever, Ichigo-kara" he muttered, no doubt wanted to sleep in a peace. Mikan rushed out from the class and ran towards her dorm

"'Like I care'! Of course he doesn't care nothing nor about me neither about anyone except Ruka-pyon.. That jerk! I reallt hate him!" she stopped running in the hall and ran towards the main door of the building. She opened it and went out in the garden. Mikan stopped again, couldn't choose the way. Then decided to go in the forest to get Hyuuga out from her mind. She looked around and teleported in the forest. Mikan started walking under the huge trees when suddenly felt weariness. Her eyes wanted to close but she wasn't letting herself to sleep in the forest. She felt weakness in the knees and fell on the ground unconsciously

'**Mikan! Mikan**!' someone was shouting her name

'Who are you?' she asked herself and heard an answer

'**I'm your friend Mikan, I won't do something bad to you, trust me**'

'Show me your face'

'**I'm sorry, I can't do that right now. I have very few time so listen to me very well and promise me, that it will be our secret**'

'I promise'

'**Fine.. Mikan, except Teleport and Nullification you have Blood Manipulation Alice, which is very rare and wanted. No one, got it NO ONE have to know about this or you will be transfered into DA. Btw it's a fourth type Alice**'

'If ESP gets what I've, I'll be in a great trouble, right?'

'**Yeah..**'

'That's why I've to shut myself up and didn't say any word from our unconsciously

'**Exactly**'

'But I still don't know who you are?'

'**My name's Azumi Yuka, Azumi-san is okay**'

'Alrght, Azumi-san, am I dreaming?'

'**Kinda.. I'm using Dream Controlling Alice**'

'Where do you live? I didn't ever hear your name in gakuen'

'**I no longer live in gakuen**'

'So you..'

'**I'm sorry, dear, but but someone is coming after me and I've to go.**.'

'Wait! We'll be able to meet again, right?'

'**We'll**'

'Thanx'

When Mikan opened eyes saw that she was laying on a huge bed. She raised up fast and looked around. This room was really different from hers. She had seen Single, Double, Triple starts rooms but looks like it was Special's. Mikan lied again and closed eyes. She didn't remember how long she was sleeping and talking to Azumi, neither hoe she get here. Everything was really mysterious to her

"You finally woke up" she heard a very familiar voice and opened eyes quickly. Her glare was caught by crimson eyes

"Hyuuga.. H-how did you find me?"

"Since when did you start calling by my surname?" he smirked but hearing his surname from her was hurting him badly

"From morning"

"Why?"

"You made me angry"

"..."

"How did you find me?" asked Mikan again

"I followed you"

"How? I used Teleport Alice"

"Not only you have that Alice" she goggled eyes

"What?" Natsume sighed

"I've Teleport Alice Stone for my missions"

"I see.." murmured Mikan "Thanx"

"Hn" Mikan smiled, talking with him without fight was the rarest thing between them. She stood up and followed him in a kitchen

"So, what do you want to eat?" he turned to an auburn-haired girl

"I wanna eat you, will you let me little girl?" Mikan rolled eyes

"You Fire Freak! Who are you calling a little girl? I'm already 15 years old"

"That's why you are a stupid little girl"

'He gets my nerves'

"Shut up Fire Freak! I wanted to make dinner to you and you instead of thank me, are teasing me again"

"Where that Fire Freak came from?"

"Well, you are calling Tsubasa=sempai Shadow Freak so I decided to call you Fire Freak"

"..."

"Sorry" suddenly she apologized

"What?" Natsume's eyes widened

"For what happened in the class. I'm sorry I was very rude at that time"

"Yeah, more rude than me"

'But it was your fault. Was it impossible to greet me?"

"I wasn't, but I was very tired and your loud voice made my ears bleed"

"I'm not talking loudly" she, without knowing, rose her voice

"Yeah, of course" Natsume smirked

"Exactly!"

silent for a while

"Are you going me make me meal for real?" Mikan looked at him happily

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you know to cook?"

"Well, I can cook soup, oml.." his sigh interrupted her

"Just as I through.." he stood up "would you mind to eat pizza or something like this?"

'Pizza!" yelled Mikan and her eyes started sparkling "I love Pizza" he turned to a micriwave and said

"Fine. With what? cheese or mushroom?"

"Cheese will be better"

"Okay, now go"

"What?" Mikan dried

"Until I done making pizza you will be out from here, you hear me?" he asked in monotone voice

"Okay" Mikan rushed in the living roo

"Oi!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever dare to touch to my laptop, get it?"

"B-but... I want to know if someone send me a message" she poted

"No!"

"Can I watch TV?"

'No!"

"Then what can I do?"

"Stand where you are"

"Grr! Did I ever told you that you are no=one=will-understand-my-feelings type?"

"I'm always hearing those words"

"Oh!"

"Now shut up and don't interrupt me again"

"Fine" she grinned and took a step towards his writing-desk. She sat on the chair and switched laptop on. Mikan turned voiceoff and wnt on the Facebook where saw Hyuuga's prifile. She looked back and when saw he wasn't looking at her, she turned to a comp again. Mikan touched the mouse and clicked on a chat. The chat opened and she started checking his 'friends'. She was pretty surprise when saw Ibaragi Nobara in his 'friends'. She clicked on her photo and opened Hyuuga-Ibaragi chat which was today

'_**Um, Natsume-kun, do you have a mission today?**_' chat started Nobara

A mission_?_ Mikan shocked


	3. Shocking News

'Yeah, why did you ask?'

**_'Did Persona give it to you again?'_**

'So?'

**_'I'm so sorry for you'_**

'Of course you will be. You are using Persona's no-one-will-send-her-on-a-mission order, aren't you?'

**_'Actually I really am, but I'm still worrying about you'_**

'You should wotty about your master'

**_'I don't have a master'_**

'Really?'

**_'Natsume-kun did you tell to Mikan-chan?'_**

'Tell what?'

**_'About what Persona said yesterday'_**

'No! And I'm warning you, if you, say a word and I'll send you to hell'

**_'Natsume-kun, you are pretty harsh'_**

_Nobara-chan, you are thinking just like me_

Natsume didn't answered this comment

**_'So, what's the mission is called?'_**

'It's cal..'

Suddenly someone's hand turn the laptop off. Mikan looked up and saw frowning Natsume. He rolled eyes and snarled at her

"I told you to not touch my laptop anymore, didn't I?"

"Huh..? Y-yeah.." Mikan couldn't dare to say a word. She slowly stood up and looked into his eyes

"What Nobara-chan was talking about? Do you have to tell me something?"

"It's none of your business" he cut it

"Look like it is, coz there's something I should know. What is it?" Natsume's eyebrow started shaking

"You better go in the kitchen and eat your pizza" he said in strange calmly voice

"I don't care about pizza.. Don't ignore me Fire Freak!.. You've a mission today.. Why did you tell me that you weren't going on them anymore?" her eyes became watery

"Coz you didn't shut your mouth.. You were worrying too much"

"Of course I'll worry!" she exclaimed

"Why?! Why do yiu ever care what will I do?"

"Coz I wanna everyone be happy"

"It's impossible"

"I romise you, Hyuuga" he winced "I'll make you smile no matter what!"

"Don't promise something you can't do"

"I can do that! I swear I'll do! I'll make you smile!"

"Who do you think you are? Talking about I smile or not is none of you business" he yelled

"Why do you think it's not?"

"Coz you don't know nothing aboiut me.. Nor about my past neither about present! And by the way, I don't want you to enter in my own affair" he cried

"You are right, I don't know. That's what I'm begging you.. Let me enter in you life.."

"I said I don't want! My life is very dar... I still don't understand why am I talking to a stubborn girl like you"

"I'm not stubborn"

"Yes, you are. When you came here, I warned you to not come close to me anymore and you didn't listened to my words.. You are never listening to someone.. Do you really think you always do what's right? Because of your stubborn character you entered in a life you can't get out from"

"What do you mean?" she blinked

"Do you interest in what Ibaragi ask? Fine, I'll answer you. There are four type Alices. I'm not going to explain what they means. Different between us is that you probably have first type when I've fourth" Natsume was getting angry and more angry, couldn't keeping emotionless face

"Fourth?" Mikan shivered "I've fourth type too" she threw hands to her mouth and shut herself up, but Natsume wasn't called Kuro Neko for nothing, he heard everything very well and shot her glare to her. Mikan was staying in the middle of the room with her palms covered her mouth and widened eyes

"What did you say?" asked Natsume with dangerous voice

"Nothing" murmured Mikan quickly. Natsume frowned "hiding something from you is impossible" she let her hands and head down

"Looks like I'm not a only one who hides something" he remarked

"I...I..." he raised eyebrow

"..."

"When we fought, I wanted to go to my room, but in run I changed my decision and teleported in Northen Woods. I was still angry about you and wanted to relax somehow. Suddenly I felt sleepy and when I heard feminine voice who told me I've another Alice which's fourth type" Mikan sighed "by the way, what means fourth type Alice?" she looked at Natsume who surely wasn't going to reply her question. He was staring at the wall and wasn't moving. Mikan took step towards him and touched his hand. It's different temperature than before. It was very hot instead of being just warm. The girl raosed right arm and put on his left chek made him turn head to her. He broke 'eye contanct' with wall and looked her. Mikan winced when saw his ruby-red eyes full with hatred. She was hardly trying to change this glare in his eyes and somehow it softened but now, because of what she said, everything went to back. Mikan read hatred in his eyes when they first met, so she could see whats his frowning face was meaning

"Hyuuga?" she said with shaking voice. Natsume didn't replied, just moved the hand away and walked over the window. Mikan kept eye on him. He didn't looked back but was feeling her glare on his back. He opened the window, climbed on the sill and jumped down. Mikan cried

"Natsume!" and ran to the window, but there's no need worry. He was walking towards the forest slowly. She sighed and pulled back, then heard

"Sakura Mikan, please report to the HSP's ofice! I'm repeating, Mikan Sakura, please report to the HSP's office!"

Mikan rushed out from the room

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
